Le poids de l'amour à trois
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Lui est son ami le plus proche depuis l'enfance. Elle, son inavoué amour depuis toujours. Itachi a eu du mal à accepter son besoin et à équilibrer leurs relations qui risquent maintenant d'être bouleversées par le retour de son petit frère adoré. Qui des trois aura le plus de poids et fera pencher la balance de son amour... ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rating M :** Présence de scènes érotiques détaillées, de relation homosexuelle, hétérosexuelle et possiblement incestueuse. Vous êtes avertis.

 **Couple(s) :** Ita/Shi/Ita, Ita/Izu possible Ita/Sasu et/ou Sasu/Naru/Sasu et/ou Sasu/Saku j'y réfléchis encore.

 **Univers :** Je me permets ici d'intégrer l'idée d'une schoolfic. Les personnages fréquentent une université mais il ne s'agit pas de la trame principale. Également, vous constaterez dans le chapitre 3 la référence à une école militaire propre à la lignée des Uchiwa (le monde ninja est mis sur la touche pour cette histoire et c'est plus ou moins ce qui le remplace pour cette famille. Finalement je me suis permise de dénaturer le Sharingan. Il s'agit toujours d'une capacité propre aux Uchiwa mais elle ne permet que d'établie une liaison psychique avec sa «victime». Vous aurez plus de détails lors du chapitre 8 (je sais que c'est encore loin mais je le note ici avant de l'oublier.)

 **Résumé :** Lui est son ami le plus proche depuis l'enfance. Elle, son inavoué amour depuis toujours. Itachi a eu du mal à accepter son besoin et à équilibrer leurs relations qui risquent maintenant d'être bouleversées par le retour de son petit frère adoré. Qui des trois aura le plus de poids et fera pencher la balance de son amour ?

 **Le poids de l'amour à trois**

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le silence répondit et concrétisa le doute dans l'esprit de l'ombre perchée à la fenêtre qui finit par en franchir le seuil ouvert et pénétrer dans la chambre où son principal occupant n'avait pas bronché d'un poil. Il l'avait pourtant entendu, l'intrus en était convaincu, mais refusait visiblement de coopérer. La silhouette, dos à la fenêtre, avait les épaules crispées, une tension évidente tout le long de la nuque et une assise beaucoup trop droite sur son siège pour pouvoir être réellement confortable. L'autre s'avança à pas silencieux jusqu'à se trouver à quelques pas, sa joue frôlant de soyeux cheveux alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Ni même regardé de toute la journée… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te contrarier Itachi ? »

Les mots avaient pris un ton différent. Plus doux, moins accusateur et plus…boudeur ? Sans doute cela n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet que la question posée précédemment si les lèvres interrogatrices ne s'étaient pas lentement refermées sur le lobe de l'oreille pour le pincer tendrement du bout de leur pulpe. Une toute autre tension parcourut un bref instant le cou à demi exposé avant que la tête ne se dégage un peu brusquement hors de portée et qu'une voix lui réponde enfin.

« Rien. Tu n'as rien fait. Il n'y a rien, Shisui. »

*Plus convainquant tu meurs* ne put s'empêcher de songer ce dernier avec agacement.

Rien n'allait, il le savait. D'abord, Itachi ne lui refusait jamais un rapprochement et il aurait eu bien des raisons de se sentir vexé d'un tel geste mais laissa couler. Il connaissait l'homme qui s'était levé dans le simple but de mettre de la distance entre eux, et qui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule non pour le regarder, lui, mais le calendrier exposé au mur près de la fenêtre. Il le connaissait trop pour ne pas arriver à décrypter son comportement anormalement calme, son corps tendu à l'extrême : il était troublé ou plutôt agité. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'obtiendrait de réponse qu'en posant la question et se retint bien de le faire. Shisui savait pertinemment qu'Itachi exécrait que l'on veuille s'immiscer dans ses pensées et il l'avait toujours respecté, le laissant se confier le premier.

Il s'était donc contenté de le suivre quand ce dernier avait quitté la pièce pour ouvrir la porte de celle voisine avec une retenue bien visible et le laissa entrer. Là, son regard se promena longuement sur le mobilier, le couvre-lit et le décor qui ornait les étagères et les murs : des médailles, des trophées, une ou deux photographie… Il devait faire quelque chose pour ça, en retirer, en déplacer, alléger le tout parce que… Non il ne fallait pas. Il devait tout remettre en place, ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça. Tout devait rester exactement pareil. Rien n'avait changé après tout, si ?

Encore dans l'embrasure de la porte, Shisui voyait ses craintes se matérialiser. Itachi avait pris quelques objets et fait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, se retourner pour les rendre là où il les avait pris en les époussetant bien inutilement du bout des doigts. Il semblait complètement perdu, pire !, affolé… Il ne tint plus et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, se glissant dans son dos pour s'y appuyer et nouer ses bras à sa taille en une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. La nouvelle tension qu'il sentit fit redoubler ses doutes, allait-il à nouveau le repousser ? Mais rien ne suivit. Rien qu'un soupir et le silence.

« Itachi…dis-moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Il se permit d'insister, devenu inquiet par les agissements hasardeux qui trahissaient un état psychologique bien plus retourné qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Itachi avait toujours été en contrôle, de tout, du moindre détail de sa vie et plus encore de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Mais cette fois rien n'y faisait. Il était différent et ce fut le souvenir des nombreux regards en direction du calendrier de sa chambre qui mit la puce à l'oreille du plus vieux.

« C'est lui… ? C'est le retour de Sasuke qui te met dans cet état ? »

À en juger par la tension qui reprit les épaules du frère, Shisui sut qu'il avait visé juste. Il aurait dû y songer depuis le début, en fait, mais avait égoïstement cru qu'il était le seul en cause. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le mauvais jour de son compagnon alors que…

« Il revient, Itachi. Ton petit frère revient enfin. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux à cette idée ? Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir non ?

\- Oui… »

Le murmure avait échappé à Itachi, las soudain, de se battre à faire comme si tout allait bien. Il connaissait Shisui, assez pour savoir que lui-même avait décelé le malaise qu'il se reprocha d'avoir déversé sur lui la journée durant. Il n'avait pu retenir l'appréhension qui l'avait tenu depuis le réveil, pas plus que l'occupation de ses pensées par des milliers de questions et de doutes qui eurent raison de son calme habituel. Sasuke revenait enfin !

« Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là mais ce soir... Arrête de te torturer pour rien. »

Plus détendu entre ses bras, Itachi frissonna quand des lèvres revinrent chatouiller son oreille et lui firent définitivement poser le dernier objet qu'il avait tenté de déplacer un peu plus tôt. À croire qu'il n'avait besoin que de simples paroles de réconfort pour enfin lâcher prise, vraiment, Shisui le connaissait trop bien. Lentement, il se retourna dans l'étreinte, faisant face à son amant pour la première fois depuis plus d'une journée, et son regard fut happé par deux orbes de ténèbres. Aussi sombres que les siens, quoi que plus doux, leur visage au même niveau lui permettait allègrement de détailler ses traits, d'y lire les restes d'inquiétude s'effacer, de voir le froncement de ses sourcils se lisser pour laisser place à cette expression…si…

« Tu es à croquer quand tu as ce regard tendre posé sur moi, le taquina en premier Shisui qui ne pouvait qu'être touché par ce retour à la normale.

\- C'est toi que je vais croquer, répliqua-t-on avant que des lèvres ne se posent enfin sur les siennes. »

Le baiser était doux, léger, comme s'il leur fallait refaire connaissance avant d'aller plus loin et Shisui ne tenta pas de précipiter quoi que ce soit. Il était tout simplement heureux que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Que les doutes et le malaise soient balayés. Il était là, Itachi n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il lui fallait seulement oublier ses questions muettes, sa tension…

« Viens… »

…et il était bien décidé à l'y aider. Doucement, les mains libérèrent la taille pour attraper l'une des siennes et conduire Itachi hors de la chambre de son frère. Tout de même, ils ne s'abandonneraient pas dans les bras de l'autre sur ce lit qui n'était pas le sien ! Le _leur_ … C'est bien là qu'il le dirigeait, non sans avoir trouvé le moyen de s'arrêter une ou deux fois pour lui voler d'autres baisers effleurés en quelques pas à peine. Rien ne pressait, pourtant, car ce soir, ils avaient le temps de prendre le temps de s'aimer. Et cela commençait par refermer la porte de leur nid d'amour…avant de s'y trouver doucement plaqué par une présence large en appuie dans son dos.

Shisui sourit, à demi caché par le couvert que lui offrait le shogi, de sentir Itachi égarer ses lèvres dans son cou et ses mains sur ses hanches en une prise douce et caressante. Sa peau se couvrit rapidement de chair de poule, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête pencha légèrement vers l'arrière pour mieux apprécier le contact et tout ce qu'il faisait naître en lui. À mesure que les lèvres gagnaient du terrain dans leur descente de sa jugulaire, une chaleur envahissait le corps du plus vieux jusqu'à le faire soupirer d'aise quand le creux de sa clavicule se trouva exposé et à portée des douces tentatrices. Itachi le connaissait par cœur, son corps comme son être. Il ne savait que trop bien user de ce savoir pour le mener à l'état précis de détente et d'attente qui le ferait se faire violence et en réclamer davantage. Et ça ne tarda pas.

Alors qu'il en était à doucement tirer sur le col de la chemise pour dénuder plus encore l'épaule, cellc-ci -ou le corps auquel elle était rattachée- se tourna brusquement vers lui, créant une tension trop grande d'un seul côté du tissu resté dans la poigne et qui…

Pop

…fit sauter le premier bouton du vêtement.

« Espèce de brute »

Revenu de sa surprise, les mots soufflés par Shisui prirent un tout autre ton quand il ne parvint pas à retenir le sourire amusé qui lui mangea rapidement la moitié du visage. Ses yeux soudain lumineux croisèrent ceux du coupable qui s'était figé un bref instant, encore incertain de comment cet incident avait pu se produire, avant de laisser sa bouche s'ourler d'un sourire en coin.

« Tu ne t'es jamais plaint que je malmène tes vêtements. Je croyais même que tu aimais ça, fit mine de s'étonner Itachi avant qu'il ne se sente pousser vers l'arrière et qu'une bouche impérative ne le fasse taire par un baiser. »

Quelques pas à reculons leur suffirent pour rejoindre le grand lit où Itachi se laissa chuter en entrainant avec lui le rire étouffé de son amant et le corps qui n'avait pas quitté l'étreinte de ses bras. Mollement réceptionnés par le matelas, les deux hommes resserrèrent rapidement leur embrassade. Shisui se décala à peine de sa position dominante, juste de quoi ne pas l'écraser et faire s'emmêler leurs jambes en glissant habilement la sienne contre la fourche de son pantalon. Surélevé sur un coude, il avait tout le loisir de scruter le visage sous lui dans les moindres détails et n'eut qu'à étirer le cou pour quémander un baiser qu'on lui accorda sans hésitation.

Les paupières mi-closes et l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, Itachi avait soudainement tout oublié; l'angoisse, la peur et les doutes n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Rien ne comptait plus à cet instant que les baisers de son partenaire, que le poids de son corps sur le sien, que la présence à la fois dérangeante et pas assez directe de sa cuisse entre les siennes… Puis ce souffle dans son cou, l'effleurement simultané de sa hanche par des doigts fins et l'accentuation de la pression un peu plus bas parvinrent enfin…

« Hhmmm ! »

…à lui soutirer un son. Et quel son ! Shisui sourit de toutes ses dents dans son cou, se laissant un instant griser par lui en gratifiant de quelques douces morsures la gorge d'où il provenait. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. À nouveau, un souffle, plus prononcé que le premier, plus sensuel aussi si on notait les lèvres restées entrouvertes par le passage de l'air et la légère cambrure du haut du corps qui appelait à plus. Une vision alléchante qui récolta un bref grondement chez celui qui la contemplait…et suivre un nouveau baiser. Un vrai, plus plein et affirmé que tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé jusque-là, plus impétueux qui parvint à tirer un vrai gémissement de la bouche d'Itachi. Ou était-ce sa jambe qu'il avait inconsciemment remontée pour réduire la distance qui les séparait… ?

Cela semblait suffisant à animer l'homme demuré un peu trop passif au goût de son amant et en moins d'un battement de cœur, des mains se glissaient enfin dans sa chevelure courte. Shisui pouvait sentir l'impatience et le désir qui gagnaient peu à peu le corps et l'esprit d'Itachi et le laissa mener l'échange sans aucune résistance quand ce dernier lui rendit son baiser féroce en le basculant pour prendre sa place au-dessus de lui. Chacun sut alors que tout irait en escalade jusqu'au moment où…

« Shi…j'en p-…hmm !...j'en peux plus…

\- Oh… ? Tu préfères…que j'arrête alors ?

\- N-..aanh ! O-ui… Non !

\- Il faudrait te décider là… qu'est-ce que tu veux hm ? »

Entièrement nus sur les draps froissés, l'addition de leurs regards fiévreux, de leurs lèvres humides et gonflées, de leur souffle erratique n'était que la prémisse de ce qui suivrait si Itachi se décidait à répondre à la question. Bien installé entre ses cuisses, Shisui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ses lèvres au sourire joueur beaucoup trop proches du sommet luisant de son gland qu'il avait un peu trop stimulé dans les dernières minutes. Autant qu'avec cette main qui caressait ses fesses de ses doigts encore libres alors que les autres n'attendaient qu'un mot pour se retirer de l'antre pulsant dans lequel ils s'étaient glissés un peu plus tôt. Itachi était à sa merci, cambré, un genou replié qui lui donnait un accès direct à son intimité et un refuge temporaire où détourner ses baisers et ses caresses, faignant de se désintéresser de sa fellation pour précipiter sa réponse…pour obtenir une réac-…

« T'arrêtes pas… !, geignit-on en même temps qu'un soubresaut secouait le corps victime de ce délice.

-Alors je continue ?, souffla Shisui contre la ligne de l'aine en tournant lentement sa tête vers le membre délaissé. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça…, dit-il en le prenant quelques secondes en bouche pour le faire gémir avant d'arrêter à nouveau. Et ça…, poursuivit-il en animant ses doigts en lui par quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, …te feront jouir dans quelques minutes à peine… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

La plainte qui lui répondit lui arracha un sourire qu'il dissimula sans mal en reprenant son membre en bouche, resserrant bien les lèvres et ouvrant sa gorge pour le prendre plus loin qu'à l'habitude. Ses doigts revenus momentanément à la vie s'enfonçant tout aussi loin en lui en frôlant dangereusement ce nerf sensible et divin. Si vraiment c'était ce qu'il désirait, quel amant indigne il ferait de lui refus-..

« N-…aaah ! Ar-…rêête ! Arrête… Je veux….

\- Oui ?

\- …Shisui…prends-moi… »

Cette fois, rien ne put masquer l'expression victorieuse du visage du plus vieux à l'entente de la supplique. La seconde suivante, il rompait tout contact, retirant ses doigts et décalant sa bouche pour se redresser et lui voler un baiser enflammé en s'allongeant sur lui. Instinctivement, Itachi avait replié un peu plus haut ses deux jambes, prêt à les nouer aux reins de Shisui dès qu'il l'aurait…

« Gnn…aaah ! »

…pénétré en douceur dans un râle qui lui flanqua la chair de poule. Aussitôt, ses bras se refermaient sur lui, ses mains plaquées sur sa peau chaude, l'une remontée à ses cheveux où il égara ses doigts et l'autre appuyant bien au bas de son dos pour accompagner sa venue. Enfin ! Il était à nouveau entier… Empli… Aimé… Vivant ! Et en même temps…

« Encore… »

Il manquait tout. Cette brûlure lentement estompée par le déhanché de Shisui. Ses lèvres douces se pressant contre les siennes. La caresse de leurs langues taquines. Leur souffle court et rauque. Le son de leur voix emmêlées. Cette autre chaleur qui l'emplirait, le brûlerait d'une toute autre manière. Ce voile étoilé devant ses yeux. Les murmures incompréhensibles échangés au tournent de leur plaisir…

Et tout arriva.

Vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Itachi cambré à l'extrême, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, rejetée vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte dans un cri ultime et les membres tremblants…

Shisui dans une dernière poussée frénétique, le dos voûté, un râle étouffé contre la gorge de son amant et sa main entre eux cessant toute masturbation sur lui quand…

Ils jouirent. Violement.

Avant que les brumes post-orgasmiques ne les enveloppent avec traîtrise en les faisant planer pendant quelques instants.

Itachi ignorait combien de temps il lui fallut pour revenir à lui, certain de s'être assoupi, avant que le froid présent à ses côtés ne le tire de son état comateux. Son regard tomba sur le dos large et nu assis au bord du lit, sur cette chute de rein vers laquelle il tendit la main pour faire savoir son éveil. Puis sur ce visage détendu qui se pencha vers lui avec un doux sourire pour lui voler un baiser léger.

« On prend une douche ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Shisui… »

Itachi s'était redressé en décryptant les chiffres du réveil numérique. Il était tard. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures avant de devoir se présenter en cours et cela avait eu le mérite de le tirer un peu plus franchement à la réalité. Ça l'agaçait quelque peu. Pas qu'il regrette cette fin de soirée, au contraire !, mais il avait toujours tout fait pour que ses activités nocturnes n'aient aucune incidence sur ses études alors que Shisui…

« Tu ne vas quand même pas te coucher dans cet état. On n'a qu'à sécher le premier cours, on sera de retour pour midi et ça nous fera un peu plus de temps ensem-

\- Non. Je ne peux pas. Tu le sais. »

Le silence qui suivit et le bref affrontement de leur regard lui tira un soupir.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me mettre à la porte parce que demain ce n'est pas ma journée ?

\- Bien sur que non. Tu peux rester pour la nuit…

\- Mais tu vas quand même la voir demain c'est ça ? »

Un peu plus agacé, Itachi finit par se lever. Pourquoi Shisui ne comprenait pas ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas accepter le choix qu'il avait fait. Non, celui qu'ils avaient tous fait cinq ans plus tôt…

« Elle a un nom tu sais… Et, oui, Shisui. Demain je serai avec Izumi. »

Voilà. Maintenant il commençait à regretter et avant de prononcer des mots qui ne devaient pas être dits, il prit la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre la douche en maugréant. Vraiment, Shisui compliquait toujours tout.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre**

[…] « Tu n'as qu'à passer pour le souper, je te laisserai même quelques légumes à couper. »

Elle semblait amusée à l'idée et Itachi sut que ce n'était pas une proposition : elle avait décidé et celui lui convenait aussi même si…

« Puis je serai là demain et…Shisui aussi, non ?

\- Oui. »

Et c'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Presque plus que d'enfin revoir son Sasuke. […]


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rating M :** Présence de scènes érotiques détaillées, de relation homosexuelle, hétérosexuelle et possiblement incestueuse. Vous êtes avertis.

 **Couple(s) :** Ita/Shi/Ita, Ita/Izu possible Ita/Sasu et/ou Sasu/Naru/Sasu et/ou Sasu/Saku j'y réfléchis encore.

 **Résumé :** Lui est son ami le plus proche depuis l'enfance. Elle, son inavoué amour depuis toujours. Itachi a eu du mal à accepter son besoin et à équilibrer leurs relations qui risquent maintenant d'être bouleversées par le retour de son petit frère adoré. Qui des trois aura le plus de poids et fera pencher la balance de son amour ?

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Le démarrage est un peu lent mais je tenais à mettre en lumière les relations de base avant d'amener les problèmes -Sasuke- au prochain chapitre. J'y devance aussi le concept d'école militaire et le premier clin d'œil au passé. Espérant que cela vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !

 **Le poids de l'amour à trois**

Le réveil fut difficile. Pas assez de sommeil, trop de tension dès le moment où ils avaient ouvert les yeux et une atmosphère morose planant depuis qu'Itachi avait refusé ce premier baiser à son amant tout juste éveillé. Le regard endormi s'était froncé, froissé ou plutôt vexé, avant que le corps ne se lève sans plus de considération pour l'expression coupable du maître de maison. Shisui s'était habillé des vêtements de la veille avec raideur, brusquement refroidi de cette attitude, et passa le seuil de la fenêtre de la même façon qu'il était entré quelques heures plus tôt. Aucun regard derrière lui. Aucun mot prononcé. Itachi le faisait chier.

C'est ce que ce dernier conclut du départ soudain, pas vraiment surpris quoi qu'un peu déçu. Chacun savait pourtant qu'Itachi ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur et qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une règle, d'un cadre qu'il s'était imposé et qu'il imposait également à ses amants…pour le bien de tous. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela prenne de telles proportions et plombe aussi vite les premières heures de la journée mais il ne pouvait pas fléchir et s'oublia un temps dans sa routine matinale.

Habillé pour la journée de son éternel pantalon noir et de sa chemise immaculée à la cravate carmin, il avait pris le chemin du campus sans arriver à se défaire de l'image du regard de Shisui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui reprochait son attitude un peu trop à cheval sur ses propres règles mais quelque chose lui avait semblé différent cette fois. Comme si, réellement, il en avait été blessé ce matin-là, de cette distance qu'il créait à chaque fois qu'il « changeait de jour ». Il aurait dû être le premier à comprendre, à apprécier même, cette rigidité qu'il avait à faire respecter les jours de priorité qu'il accordait à chacun de ses amants. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Pourtant…

Combien il y en avait eu, au début, de ces petits dérapages ? De ces baisers innocents au matin ? De ces caresses terminées en journée entière à faire l'amour ? De ces tendances devenant trop prononcées pour l'un qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer le manque de l'autre au bout du compte ? Combien de fois il s'était éternisé au lit avec Shisui alors qu'il aurait dû voir Izumi en cours la journée-même ? Et combien de fois il avait tenu à passer une nuit de plus chez la belle, à prolonger leur tendre symbiose, alors qu'il aurait dû être avec Shisui ? Ces écarts avaient d'abord été acceptés sans difficulté, lui-même ayant du mal à s'accorder avec ses envies ou à se les reprocher, et la nouveauté de cette relation à demi-libre avait tout de suite était l'excuse parfaite pour tout le monde.

Il ne se souvenait plus combien de temps cela avait duré, des jours, des semaines…des mois ? Entre gauche et droite, il avait eu encore plus de mal à se centrer et ce déséquilibre avait fini par se manifester autant dans ses pensées et dans son comportement. Ce soir où, après de nombreux jours aux côtés d'Izumi, son désir était devenu plus ferme, voire même brusque, et surtout…analement praticable. La jeune femme avait été si déboussolée, presque choquée, qu'Itachi avait aussitôt réalisé son erreur, que dire !, toute l'envergure du problème ! Et ces mots, ces simples et trois petits mots qu'il avait échappé lors d'une soirée particulièrement chaude mais ô combien douce et tendre entre les bras de Shisui. Ce soir où il lui avait murmuré, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation mais aussi de la semaine qui avait précédé, qu'il l'aimait… Ces mots qu'il s'était juré de réserver à la demoiselle de son cœur… La tête qu'il avait faite, non, qu'ils avaient faite !

Un parfait déséquilibre. Aux grandes conséquences. Qu'il avait alors tenté de rectifier en concrétisant cette idée idiote mais au développement plus stable de « chacun son jour ». Ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce matin-là…où le regard de Shisui était parvenu à le remettre en question. Était-ce toujours la meilleure des solutions ? Cette idée avait-elle fait son temps ? Mais alors comment devait-il concevoir de trouver un autre équilibre sans favoriser l'un plus que l'autre ?

Un énième soupir ponctua l'annonce de la fin de classe et Itachi, trop égaré dans ses pensées pour suivre de façon cohérente, ne se fit pas prier pour libérer les lieux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de négliger ainsi un cours mais aujourd'hui, la veille du jour J, et compte tenu de son matin quelque peu précipité et mal digéré, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur. Il pensait à Shisui, à Sasuke, à Izumi et encore à Sasuke… Il lui fallait surtout déjeuner pour éviter un malaise. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers l'escalier de service qui menait directement au dernier étage du campus, à l'accès du toit transformé en jardins pour les étudiants de botanique. C'est là qu'ils se retrouvaient toujours et encore aujourd'hui…

Elle était là.

En appui sur la rambarde de fer qui sécurisait les abords du dessus de l'immeuble, dos aux cultures végétales et à la porte, ses longs cheveux sombres soufflés par la brise faible du vent dansaient au même rythme que les plis de sa jupe d'uniforme. Sa silhouette se découpant à contre-jour du soleil plombant de midi, les contours ajustés de sa chemise dévoilant timidement tout ce qui devait être vu… Izumi attendait, lui offrant une vision à nul égard face à laquelle il ne put que garder un moment simple et sincère de contemplation amoureuse. Kami-Sama qu'elle était belle ! Plus encore quand elle identifia le bruit d'une présence derrière elle pour faire face à l'individu qui troublait sa contemplation paisible…

Et comme dans les vieux films de romance, Itachi se trouvait en proie à cette vision, surréaliste, de l'être aimé en plein mouvement au ralenti se tournant vers lui avec cette cascade de cheveux auréolant son visage. Sa pensée n'en changea pas d'un chouia lorsqu'il la vit lui sourire en le reconnaissant. Elle était si belle ! Plus encore quand elle s'avança vers lui dans ce ralenti à faire battre plus fort son cœur et qu'elle le gratifia, en guise de bonjour, d'un doux baiser du bout des lèvres et d'une main délicate posée à sa joue.

« J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, confia-t-elle alors dans un murmure pressé avant qu'un second baiser ne suive, plus long celui-là. »

Il ne trouva à répondre qu'un sourire désolé, incapable dans le moment de lui livrer le fond de sa pensée et tous les tourments qui ne l'avaient pas lâché depuis la veille au soir. Son angoisse face au retour de Sasuke, la visite de Shisui, leur soirée pour lui faire oublier et le matin froid mais essentiel qui avait suivi. Là, à cet instant, il était simplement heureux de la retrouver, rayonnante, aussi vivante que toutes les autres fois depuis ces années et capable, surtout, de lui rendre ce sourire anodin et bienheureux qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'en sa présence. Itachi était soulagé qu'elle soit, en ça, la personne qui lui fasse reprendre pied à la réalité. Sa voix de la conscience, de la raison. Elle lui avait manqué dans ces quelques jours où il n'avait eu que des cauchemars et des inquiétudes constantes face à ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de ça vie. Le retour de son petit frère adoré.

« J'ai préparé un bento. Viens, tu dois mourir de faim. »

Une fois de plus. Tout était parfait. Doux et attentionné. Tout à fait à son image. Et il se sentait presque coupable d'en bénéficier. Que disait-il !, d'en abuser ?! Izumi était la parfaite jeune femme qu'il aurait dû épouser, avec qui il aurait dû faire sa vie si ses propres préférences, ses besoins égoïstes et instables ne s'étaient pas manifestés en priorité de tous les autres. De comment sa rencontre avec Shisui, de ses sentiments pour son frère n'avaient pas mis en doute tout le reste. Elle, elle n'en avait cure. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Aussi complexe et simple qu'il pouvait être. Pour l'homme qu'il incarnait et pour qui son cœur battait. Elle lui sourit encore quand il consentit à s'asseoir à ses côtés, à même le sol bitumé du toit, pour partager le repas qu'elle avait fait rien que pour eux deux. Il avait mangé en silence jusqu'à ce que la voix légère à ses côtés ne mette fin à ses tourments.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu sembles…ailleurs. »

Elle avait buté sur le mot, comme redoutant qu'il ne déclenche à lui seul un état d'âme qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'encaisser, de maîtrise ou de calmer. Itachi lui offrit alors ce sourire désolé auquel elle avait eu droit au début de leur échange, bien conscient qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose pour s'expliquer, s'excuser, sans trouver la force ou les mots pour le faire. Alors, elle avait tout bonnement tout devancé et lut en lui comme un médium sans même avoir besoin des lignes de sa main ou de tirer les runes ; une pensée intuitive née de la connaissance de la personne.

« C'est demain qu'il revient… C'est ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Elle ne pouvait viser plus juste et, quelque part, elle devait le savoir car elle ne demanda rien d'autre, ne formulant aucune autre hypothèse qui aurait pu lui fournir un possible échappatoire. Oui, le retour de Sasuke occupait toutes ses pensées, monopolisait toutes les émotions qu'il était possible de ressentir -ou pas- face à cet événement. Il était complètement obnubilé et, en même temps, se voulait complètement détaché. Son frère. Ce n'était que son petit frère. L'être pour lequel il devait ressentir, au moins, tout l'amour et la considération combinés qu'il avait pour ses deux amants. Et même plus ! Mais comme à son habitude, il n'en montrait rien. Il tentait du moins. Et comme à son habitude, Izumi n'en fit pas de plat.

« Je vais préparer un ragoût de volaille. Tu as cours jusqu'à 18h et comme je serai à la maison avant, j'aurais le temps d'en faire pour deux. »

Elle annonçait cela comme la météo. Une simple mise en bouche qui déclencha presque aussitôt l'activité salivaire dans la bouche d'Itachi. La cuisine d'Izumi était…un véritable délice ! Pour les yeux autant que pour les papilles, sans compter qu'en dessert…enfin, disons qu'il n'avait pas forcément l'intention de s'en tenir à quelque chose de simplement sucré. Plutôt un plat…entier.

« Tu n'as qu'à passer pour le souper, je te laisserai même quelques légumes à couper. »

Elle semblait amusée à l'idée et Itachi sut que ce n'était pas une proposition : elle avait décidé et celui lui convenait aussi même si…

« Puis je serai là demain et…Shisui aussi, non ?

\- Oui. »

Et c'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Presque plus que d'enfin revoir son Sasuke. Pas que ces deux amants ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, au contraire !, ils s'étaient toujours bien comportés l'un envers l'autre, encore plus quand il était présent mais… Quelque chose le turlupinait. Dans cette idée que tous deux seraient présents pour ses retrouvailles avec Sasuke. Qu'ils soient témoins…de ce moment. D'un autre côté, seul, qui sait s'il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de fuir, de s'esquiver de ses responsabilités, d'éviter cet instant si singulier qu'il attendait, que dire !, pour lequel il comptait les jours depuis plusieurs années maintenant ! Il devait se raisonner et cela commençait par dédramatiser la chose en terminant son repas pour mieux affronter le reste de sa journée. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne devienne pire.

C'est ce qu'il avait pensé, et il y avait cru…

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Tout était allé de travers. Depuis la fin de ce dîner en tête-à-tête à son retour en cours jusqu'au chemin le menant chez Izumi. Trop de moment d'absence, trop d'interruption -d'interférence- dans ses pensées. La malchance avait semblé s'abattre sur lui : envolée de feuilles de notes dans le grand escalier du pavillon après avoir percuté un autre étudiant, soudain trombe de pluie dès le moment où il avait mis le pied au dehors, quelques coupures lors d'une simple découpe de panais aux côtés de sa belle… Vraiment, il devait avoir des comptes à rendre avec les instances supérieures du Karma pour en être arrivé là. Et tout cela lui rappela, inévitablement, une autre journée -cette journée- cinq ans plus tôt qui avait profondément ébranlé les fondations de sa vie. Qui l'avait mené, ni plus ni moins, où il en était aujourd'hui.

 _« Itachi, rejoins-moi. »_

 _La voix de son père depuis le salon. Il n'avait pas envie d'un entretien sur un caprice alors qu'il revenait de l'école, complètement trempé de pluie. N'était-ce pas une bonne excuse pour prétendre ne pas pouvoir se présenter devant son père ?_

 _« Je dois te parler de Sasuke. »_

 _L'instant d'après, le shôgi s'ouvrait en grand sur le visage inquiet de son aîné. Fugaku était un homme brillant qui avait toujours su obtenir l'attention de ses fils quand il la désirait et plus particulièrement celle d'Itachi pour laquelle il n'avait qu'à impliquer son frère cadet pour le voir retontir dans la seconde._

Le ragoût était tout simplement délicieux et s'il n'avait pas été question de cette boule remontant de son estomac à sa gorge pour l'enserrer, il aurait terminé son assiette. Chose qu'il ne put faire. Pas plus qu'il ne parvint à se convaincre de se déshabiller quand Izumi l'attira dans sa chambre pour terminer la soirée. Ils s'étaient alors allongés pour échanger quelques baisers…de plus en plus absents…

 _« Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »_

 _Il s'était aventuré dans la pièce en cherchant du regard le principal concerné mais ne trouva que son père, l'air grave, qui attendait qu'il se soit installé. C'était mal le connaître que de croire qu'il obéirait simplement sans se poser plus de questions et le doute s'était rapidement installé dans son esprit. D'un coup, il revit ce qui clochait, ou du moins…il revit ce qu'il n'avait pas vu._

 _« Ses souliers ne sont pas dans l'entrée et il ne fera sa rentrée que la semaine prochaine… O_ _ù_ _est-il ? »_

 _Il avait dû se maîtriser pour ne pas hausser la voix mais la tension était palpable, autant chez lui que dans la pièce o_ _ù_ _Fugaku avait froncé les sourcils de l'entendre. Il se doutait que la nouvelle ne serait pas appréciée…_

Il croyait y être arrivé; enfin nu, toujours dans ce lit, il l'avait laissée grimper sur lui, l'aguicher, l'embrasser… Il avait cru gérer; ses lèvres, ses cheveux, ses seins, sa peau, qu'il avait cherchés, qu'il avait attirés à lui pour s'en imprégner. Puis ses hanches qu'il avait caressées et guidées jusqu'à pouvoir les pénétrer. Elle avait soupiré, il l'avait regardée. Ils avaient bougé, ou plutôt…Izumi l'avait fait. Elle avait tout mené, prenant sur elle la passivité anormale de son partenaire en redoublant de tendresse et d'effort pour le garder stimulé, impliqué même, mais…

 _« O_ _ù_ _est Sasuke ?_

 _\- Il n'est pas ici. »_

…mais il dû renoncer à croire que c'était possible. Il lui demanda dans un murmure d'arrêter, de se retirer et sur son visage apparut une expression aussi douloureuse que rageuse. Elle, elle se contenta d'obéir, encore figée dans sa montée, en lui offrant ce sourire qu'il voulut aussitôt effacer de ses lèvres. Triste mais résigné. Elle s'était allongée en prenant sa tête pour la poser doucement au creux de son épaule, sa main caressant doucement ses cheveux, des mots de réconfort soufflant de sa bouche. Elle était si forte de tenir ce rôle qu'il aurait dû endosser. Et lui…n'était qu'un minable. Un minable incapable de faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à taire ses angoisses, ses souvenirs qui lui firent garder les yeux grands ouverts toute la nuit durant.

 _« Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter. »_

 _Était-ce sa soudaine insolence ou l'éclat de plus en plus sombre dans ses yeux qui poussa son père à ne plus s'attarder en longueur. Il se leva lentement pour venir devant lui, à quelque pas, avant de lâcher._

 _« J'ai pris ma décision. Il intégrera l'école militaire…et inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit il est déjà parti. »_

 _Le jeune homme s'était arrêté aussi net dans son élan. Son père avait devancé son geste et, l'espace d'un instant, ce dernier crut que son aîné se résonnerait tout seul. C'était mal le connaître. Sa main encore en suspens vers la porte s'était refermée en un poing tremblant aux jointures blanchies de colère qu'il songea un instant à lui envoyer en plein visage. Au lieu de ça, entre ses mâchoires tout aussi serrées que ses doigts, quatre mots s'échappèrent. Sifflant, cinglant…miroir d'un profond désespoir._

 _« Je vous déteste Père ! »_

 _Sans attendre, il s'était rué hors de la pièce en faisant violemment claquer la porte à glissoire contre son cadre. Quelques enjambées avaient suffi à lui faire traverser le couloir, son cœur cognant fort et beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine et en ouvrant cette seconde -satané- porte…il crut bien défaillir._

 _La pièce était impeccable. Rangée. Mais surtout…vide._

 _Personne. Il n'y avait plus personne._

 _Sasuke…_

 _« RAAAHH ! »_

… _lui avait été arraché._

 _Son unique et si précieux petit frère était bel et bien parti, condamné à devoir vivre et survivre à cet enfer qu'était l'école militaire sans pouvoir revenir…avant cinq ans !_

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre**

[…] « Détends-toi tu es raide comme un string.

\- C'pas toi qui va m'aider à me détendre, marmonna-t-il.

\- Itachi, s'il-te-plaît, écoute Shisui. Respire, tout va b-... »

Il l'avait vu avant qu'Izumi ne s'interrompe. D'un coup, la tension avait atteint un seuil critique. Là, au bout de la rue, une silhouette se découpait. Enfin ! Sasuke était là. […]


	3. Chapitre 3

**NDA :** Petit mot pour **KnaD** qui aura été mon premier review pour cette fiction. Merci de t'être donné la peine de me partager ton ressenti et désolé de ne pas avoir su te faire pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre de la balance - à savoir si tu aimes ou pas. Je tenterai d'y remédier avec la suite. Et enfin merci d'apprécier ma plume, ça me met un peu plus en confiance de reprendre après toutes ces années !

Merci également à **Kirino2-0** !

Bonne lecture !

 **Le poids de l'amour à trois**

Un baiser. Une caresse du bout des doigts. Quelques mots murmurés qu'il devina plus qu'il ne les entendit réellement. Une voix douce lui demandait de se lever. Quelque part à travers les brumes d'un sommeil encore trop présent et lourd, il se dit qu'il devait obéir, agir… Mais la fatigue le reprit en traître et il sombra à nouveau. La voix qui lui parvint finalement après quelques songes ne fut pas la même. Le toucher qui lui balaya les cheveux non plus et le souffle qu'il perçut contre la peau de son visage…

Itachi ouvrit difficilement les yeux, vacillant entre l'agacement de ne pouvoir dormir plus longtemps et la surprise de reconnaître cette présence toute aussi familière que différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Sas-… ? »

L'espace d'un instant, son esprit lui fit défaut. Son regard brouillé distinguait des cheveux courts, sombres, et un regard tout aussi noir au milieu d'un visage pâle qui lui souriait tendrement. Est-ce que c'était bien-… ?

« Pas encore et tu manqueras son retour si tu restes au lit, lui répondit la voix qui lui parvint, cette fois, assez clairement pour être identifiée.

-Shisui ? Qu'est-ce qu-… »

Tout devint clair. Sasuke ! Il revenait aujourd'hui ! Enfin ! C'était le grand jour. Itachi se leva d'un bond, non sans se récolter un rire moqueur, avant que Shisui ne le rejoigne sur ses pieds.

« Si j'avais su que ça ne te prenait que ça pour te lever.

-Excuses-moi j'ai dû manquer le réveil. »

Puis, contre toute attente, Itachi franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient pour se blottir contre son amant, quémandant d'abord un baiser du bout des lèvres et une étreinte qu'il espérait pouvoir l'apaiser. Bien que surpris, l'aîné ne se fit pas prier et l'enlaça tendrement en ne faisant pas d'état qu'il ne soit vêtu que d'un simple sous-vêtement.

« Dure nuit ?, demanda-t-il alors que sa main revenait doucement caresser les cheveux emmêlés.

-Tu n'as pas idée… »

Il devrait d'ailleurs le savoir lui qui avait dû supporter son insom-…

Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux en percutant enfin. Shisui était peut-être là mais ils étaient dans la chambre d'Izumi…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

-Toi t'as un don pour casser l'ambiance, se moqua gentiment son ami de coeur en le libérant de son emprise. Izumi a appelé. Elle m'a demandé de passer te tirer du lit et m'assurer que tu avales quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Aussi attentionné que perturbant. Depuis quand ses deux amants s'entendaient-ils si bien ? Ou alors ils le faisaient parce que cette journée était on ne peut plus singulière pour lui. Sasuke revenait. D'ici la fin de la journée, son frère serait de retour chez eux, avec lui. Et comme si cette seule pensée suffisait à concrétiser la chose, Itachi fut pris d'un vertige. Tout se précipitait dans sa tête, il lui restait encore tant à faire…

« Si tu commençais par t'habiller et sortir de cette chambre ce serait un bon début, lui lança alors Shisui depuis l'encadrement de la pièce avant de s'éclipser en silence. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, il pointait enfin le bout de son nez dans la cuisine où l'odeur du café lui tira l'ombre d'un sourire. Au comptoir, Izumi s'affairait à préparer quelque chose dont il n'aurait de toute façon pas envie. Il était beaucoup trop stressé pour avaler quoi que ce soit de solide et jeta son dévolu sur cette tasse fumante qui venait d'être servie à table.

Un peu en retrait, Shisui observait la jeune femme se retourner vers leur amant avec un sourire si doux et sincère qu'il en eut un pincement au cœur. Elle s'était approchée pour chuchoter quelques mots qui rendirent son sourire contagieux sur le visage d'Itachi avant que ce dernier ne se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser… Ce fut trop pour lui.

« Je t'attends dehors. »

Itachi n'avait rien dit mais un coup d'œil à Izumi avait confirmé son malaise. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et elle fit de son mieux pour apaiser l'esprit tourmenté de l'aîné des frères. Elle préparerait le repas du soir pour tout le monde et s'était proposée pour donner un coup de main à l'aménagement de la chambre de Sasuke s'il désirait y changer quelque chose. Le visage aux traits tirés avait acquiescé vaguement, une petite voix dans sa tête parlant en même temps qu'elle et faisait s'embrouiller ses pensées. Il s'excusa d'être de si mauvaise compagnie et n'obtint en réponse qu'un doux baiser.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas et le laissa simplement partir.

* * *

Ils avaient fait le chemin en silence, Shisui n'ayant pipé mot depuis qu'il s'était soustrait à cette scène crève-cœur, Itachi s'en rendant à peine compte tant ses propres pensées ne cessaient de tourner et de se retourner dans son esprit. Ils furent vite arrivés chez les frères mais cela ne sembla pas rassurer le plus jeune qui peinait de plus en plus à garder les idées claires. Il ressassait la liste de toutes les choses à faire. Il ne cessait de se demander ceci et cela. Il suffoquait lentement mais surement.

Jusqu'à ce que deux bras ne reviennent l'étreindre étroitement. Douloureusement. Et là, au milieu du salon, Itachi crut bien qu'il allait étouffer. Son souffle se coupait à chaque inspiration. Une pression énorme semblait s'emparer de l'intérieur de sa tête. Son cœur pompait beaucoup trop vite et fort pour son bien. Il avait les yeux dans la vague… Il allait… Il allait…

« Lâche tout. »

La voix de Shisui…

« Lâche toi. »

…son corps contre lui…à la fois écrasant…et soutenant…

« Ne joue pas aux durs. »

…le réconfort…la protection de ses bras…

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. »

…et ses mots…

« Pas devant moi. »

…les mêmes qui fracassèrent son petit monde bien rangé. Qui firent s'échapper son contrôle qu'il ne tenta pas de rattraper. Et il se laissa aller. Il lâcha tout. Et versa quelques larmes en silence. Des larmes de panique, de peur et d'angoisse.

« Et s'il…n'était plus le même ? Il…refusera peut-être d-…de revenir vivre ici ? Tu crois…qu'il a pu m'oublier… ? »

Il n'y avait plus aucun filtre. Il avait sauté. Explosé avec l'éclosion de tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas pardonné à son père. Il ne le ferait jamais. Son frère revenait de cet enfer et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'était que tout redevienne comme avant…

« Personne. Tu m'entends. Personne ne pourrait un jour t'oublier Itachi Uchiwa. »

…mais y croire serait se mentir…

« Cette maison est la vôtre, il ne pourra pas l'abandonner si facilement. »

…il le savait…

« Et Sasuke… **sera** différent. Il aura **changé** … Mais il restera toujours ton frère et toi le sien. »

…et Shisui aussi. Lui ne se voilait pas la face. Et sa franchise faisait mal. Mais il avait raison. Personne ne revenait indemne de cette maudite école…pas même lui. Et c'était sans doute la plus grande séquelle qu'il en avait gardée : son insécurité. Sa peur du rejet, de l'abandon qui s'était muée en un besoin vital de combler le moindre manque. Qui l'avait poussé à placer son petit frère au centre de sa vie, convaincu comme il l'était que jamais rien ne les séparait… Il avait eu terriblement tord et en faisait les frais aujourd'hui plus qu'aucun autre jour.

Une douche et des habits propres plus tard, Itachi se sentait mieux et il remercia intérieurement Izumi d'avoir insisté auprès de Shisui pour qu'il ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Sans lui, il serait peut-être encore prostré dans le salon à laisser ses pensées noires le liquéfier sur place. Il n'aurait pas ressenti cet élan de force en apercevant, à sa sortie de sa chambre, son visage soucieux devenir détendu. Souriant. Et fier. Il n'aurait pas pu reprendre le contrôle. Il n'aurait pas pu reprendre confiance en lui.

Le calme dura un peu plus de trois heures, les deux hommes ayant repris le chemin de la demeure de la belle pour que tous se retrouvent et honorent leur promesse. En ce jour si important pour Itachi, chacun avait déclaré vouloir le soutenir de sa présence et bien qu'il en soit touché, le principal concerné commençait à en être agacé.

Peu à peu, le stress revenait et l'angoisse le paralysa tout bonnement quand un faucon passa par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine pour lâcher un rouleau scellé sur la table avant de ressortir aussitôt. Le parchemin aurait pu tenir à l'intérieur d'une main et il ne faisait aucun doute sur sa provenance et son destinataire. Un sceau à la cire rouge et blanche, l'éventail Uchiwa, doublé d'inscriptions à l'encre noire au nom d'Itachi. Tous trois restèrent immobiles, le souffle retenu derrière leurs lèvres avant que celles de Shisui ne s'ouvrent finalement.

« Ça y est.

-Il est déjà là ?, demanda Izumi alors qu'Itachi se levait précipitamment pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Non pas encore, s'empressa de rectifier Shisui avec un mouvement pour le calmer. Il vient juste de passer la frontière de la ville. »

Un silence accueillit l'information, loin de rassurer Itachi qui se sentait déjà au bord de l'explosion, avant qu'un doute ne prenne son esprit et qu'une question ne lui échappe.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Shisui garda le silence. Il n'avait rien à cacher et se devait même de le rassurer mais il dévoilerait un souvenir bien précis de son passé qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir assumer en ce lieu et ce temps.

« J'étais là quand tes parents ont reçu le tiens… Ils avaient reçu l'annonce de tes…performances accélérées quelques mois plus tôt alors ils se doutaient que la fin était pour bientôt. Ils avaient convoqué toute la famille pour organiser une fête quand le rouleau est arrivé… Sauf que personne ne m'avait prévenu que tu n'apparaîtrais pas comme par magie… Et je me suis retrouvé à t'attendre devant la maison pendant plus d'une heure. »

Il n'ajouta rien sur le fait que cette époque précédait de loin le moment où ils en étaient venus à se fréquenter plus intimement. Pas plus qu'il ne précisa que s'il avait été si enthousiasmé de le retrouver, ce n'était -déjà- plus simplement à titre d'ami… Personne ne se questionna et ce fut pour le mieux.

Izumi n'eut pas le temps de proposer de rester un peu pour faire passer le temps qu'Itachi était déjà dehors. Tant pis pour l'attente; il ne supporterait pas de rester à l'intérieur une minute de plus en sachant qu'elles étaient désormais comptées. Il fut rejoint peu de temps après et s'en rendit à peine compte alors qu'ils marchaient comme un seul homme vers sa maison.

« Tout ira bien, tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme.

-Et on est là… Rien ne changera entre nous, renchérit Shisui.

-Vous avez raison… Tout restera comme avant. »

La voix aussi évasive que le regard, Itachi s'était planté à quelques pas du seuil de la porte, impatient comme jamais il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie. Et le temps s'en moquait. Car elles étaient longues ses secondes à attendre, ses minutes qui ralentissaient pour le narguer. Tant qu'il ne parvint plus à rester immobile à fixer l'horizon et qu'il se mit à faire les cent pas. Et combien ça faisait de pas quand on en venait à avoir le tournis de faire le long et le large d'une petite rue de quartier. Ou que l'un de vos amants ne finisse par craquer à votre place.

« Détends-toi tu es raide comme un string.

\- C'pas toi qui va m'aider à me détendre, marmonna-t-il.

\- Itachi, s'il-te-plaît, écoute Shisui. Respire, tout va b-... »

Il l'avait vu avant qu'Izumi ne s'interrompe. D'un coup, la tension avait atteint un seuil critique. Là, au bout de la rue, une silhouette se découpait. Enfin ! Sasuke était là. Ç'aurait été vrai si seulement…

…si seulement Itachi n'avait pas eu tant de mal à s'en convaincre. Où était passée la silhouette frêle du garçon de treize ans dont il entendait encore la voix lui demander de l'aide pour ses devoir ? Où était cette réserve, cette timidité dans la démarche droite et assurée qui faisait avancer et s'agrandir peu à peu l'ombre venue à leur rencontre ? Où étaient cachés les traits juvéniles de son frère prépubert dans ce visage qui se dévoilait à contre-jour ?

Sasuke -si c'était bien lui- s'était arrêté à quelques mètres du trio. Silencieux. Observant, non !, les scrutant tour à tour du regard. À droite, Izumi était figée. À gauche, Shisui semblait plus calme. Et au centre…

…Itachi...

…dont le visage était à lui seul une œuvre animée à la composition beaucoup trop chargée qui rendit le sien un reflet de miroir.

Ils voyaient tout. La douleur de leur séparation. La colère de l'incompréhension. Le chagrin de la perte. L'attente. Le poids de la distance. Du manque. La menace de l'oubli. L'entêtement à s'accrocher. Le doute. La force de continuer. L'expérience. La sagesse et à nouveau le doute. La peur. L'angoisse. La fébrilité. Et enfin. La joie. Le bonheur. Le soulagement du vide comblé. Ils se voyaient. Ils se **comprenaient.**

Si bien que sans un mot, ils s'étaient avancés, l'un vers l'autre, à pas mesurés, puis un peu plus vite. Quelque part en chemin, le petit sac en bandoulière que portait Sasuke avait glissé de son épaule. Il s'était écrasé au sol avec tout le poids de ce qu'il portait, de ce qu'il avait ramené, celui des cinq dernières années. Et alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un pas…

« Itach-…

-Sasuke ! »

…ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

Ils avaient tous deux murmuré, pourtant, leur voix n'avaient jamais été si expressives, leurs gorges si nouées, leurs cœurs si emballés. Itachi aurait pu en mourir. Si le temps avait pu être suspendu, arrêté à jamais, il aurait été l'homme le plus comblé du monde.

Sasuke était enfin de retour. En chair et en os. Là, dans ses bras.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il le réalisa enfin. Il n'avait pas seulement vieilli. Il avait grandi. Pas au point de faire la même taille que lui mais assez, oui, juste assez pour le voir enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule. Là, dans son cou et, là, sur sa propre joue plaquée contre les cheveux corbeau, des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient de leurs yeux.

En retrait du tableau, à une distance de quelques pas qui leur semblèrent soudain faire quelques mètres, Izumi et Shisui étaient soufflés. La scène était touchante, émouvante même…et si dérangeante. Comme si un autre homme se tenait devant eux. Un autre que celui qu'ils avaient appris à connaître, à aimer. Comme si ce qui avait toujours été su si discrètement, pour ne pas dire tu, devenait soudain ridiculement évident.

Itachi et Sasuke. Dans cette étreinte. Tendre et à la fois si violente. Désespérée. Désemparée. Abandonnée.

Ils échangèrent un regard en silence. Elle avec crainte. Lui douloureusement. Non. Tout ne resterait pas comme avant. À partir de maintenant, tout serait différent.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre**

[…]« Itachi lâches-moi un peu je ne suis plus un gamin ! »

Une gifle ne l'aurait pas tant choqué et il vit Sasuke lui tourner le dos pour partir en sens inverse dans le couloir sans qu'aucun son ne puisse quitter sa gorge nouée. Son frère venait de le jeter en beauté[…]


End file.
